The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to nonvolatile programmable memory cells.
Memory cells are used in the implementation of many types of electronic devices and integrated circuits. These devices include microprocessors, static random access memories (SRAMs), erasable-programmable read only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), Flash EEPROM memories, programmable logic devices (PLDs), field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), among others. Memory cells are used to store the data and other information for these and other integrated circuits. Moreover, integrated circuits with memory cells are used in a wide range of applications including computers, multimedia, telecommuncations, networking, consumer electronics, industrial, automotive, satellites, and many others.
As integrated circuit and semiconductor processing technologies continue to advance, there is a need for greater densities and functionality in integrated circuits. These are often determined in a large part by the size and structure of the memory cells. Further, it is desirable that the memory cells have improved operating characteristics, such as lower power consumption, nonvolatility, reprogrammability, greater device longevity, improved data retention, better transient performance, superior voltage and current attributes, and improvements in other similar attributes.
As can be seen, an improved nonvolatile programmable memory cell is needed, especially structures and techniques for fabricating a higher density memory product.